Capable
by smores2946
Summary: Oh, but he couldn't kill her, oh no. Karma Akabane has wanted Manami Okuda since the first day he saw her in class 3-E, and he was finally going to have her. Kamanami SERIOUS SMUT DONT LIKE DONT READ
1. Chapter 1

**Aight, so first Karmanami fic here cause I could die from how cute these two are. This was supposed to be a one-shot (HA) and we all know that those can turn into little beasts, and this is one of them. This story is complete it's only three chapters and they're not that long, except for the last one (insert lenny face here) so I'll update this fic later on today considering its 1 am**

 **Also, this is a VERY smutty fic, as well this has some "messed" up moments cause to me Karma is really psychotic, but I mean that's what we all love about him (lol) as well as what Manami loves about him (LOL) also this story is a bit AU? not really I just tweaked some things here and there not too big of a difference really**

 **So that's my small WARNING now onto the story! Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own assassination classroom or the characters- Yusei Matsui does**

* * *

There it was, that soft elusive touch on the shoulder that left most men trembling and confused as they asked themselves, _"Who? Me?"_

Those dainty fingers skimmed across his left shoulder brushed past the hairs at the nape of his neck, and then came a light pressure on his opposite shoulder as they jumped off. Next came the light sweetness of her perfume that permeated his senses, it was sticky and memorable stuffing up his nose and following him wherever he turned. He could feel the bitterness coat his tongue by how strong it was. Then came her hip _accidentally_ bumping his lower back which brought attention to her full rear that swung from side to side. Finally, the innocence of how she seemed to not know where to sit before deciding on the stool, coincidentally, right next to him just sealed the deal for any desperate fool.

Yet, he knew.

He watched quite happily as one milky thigh peeked through the slit in her dress as she sat next to him. Immediately the bartender scurried over and attentively asked the attractive woman what she would like. A sweet all too innocent smile graced her red lips as she asked for wine. Goldeyes shamelessly watched her. Her caramel hair tumbled down her back in voluminous curls that reflected every bit of light with their brilliant shine. Her petite yet shapely figure filled out her simple red dress beautifully, and what she lacked in cleavage was made up with the scandalous amount of back she was showing to the patrons of the bar. Her dark brown eyes watched the bartender as he returned with her drink and a promise to return. She sipped the drink quietly, her lips almost melting into the scarlet drink. He continued to watch her. As if just taking note of his presence those chocolate eyes met his golden gaze with bitter sweetness.

A soft blush came to her pale cheeks, she bit her lip and moved back a strand of hair, "You've been watching me all night… Is there something you wanted?"

A sardonic smirk pulled his full lips revealing his perfectly white smile.

His black bang obscured one eye as he leaned over without hesitation to give her the response she desired, " _You_."

* * *

Two body's burst through the back door of the bar into a dimly lit alley. Large masculine hands gripped the caramel haired woman's rump aggressively as she was pressed against his hard muscular chest.

She, in the meantime, shamelessly raked her manicured nails through his jet black hair earning groans whenever she skimmed over just the right spot.

Their mouths were busy devouring one another as the black haired man painfully gripped her jaw and plunged his tongue deeper. The extra force caused collected saliva to spill from their lip lock.

The woman shook desperately in his arms as she quietly whimpered. His overwhelming height was almost too much for her even in heels. Her ribs almost hurt with how tightly he was holding onto her making it hard to breathe. She suddenly squeaked at feeling one of his hands attempting to burrow in between her legs. With a sudden burst of strength, she shoved him against the brick wall.

She needed a moment to think and breathe, and wipe the saliva that was currently covering her mouth; if she was going to make this work she had to act now.

She quickly attached her full lips to his pulse, and nothing more than a choked gasp escaped her new lover.

His fingers immediately gripped and dug into her waist.

She inwardly smirked before pulling a white handkerchief from her garter. Then, before the man could fix his grasp on her as she nipped his skin, the brunette quickly placed the white cloth over his nose and mouth.

He panicked and struggled for only a mere moment before collapsing against her.

She couldn't support his dead weight and let him collapse to the ground. She breathed heavily and stared at his slumbering form before relaxing; quickly she grabbed his legs and began to pull.

* * *

"Is right here ok?"

"Yes! Thank you so much for bringing him in! I just couldn't carry all that weight." She sighed, "I told him to not drink so much…"

The boy chuckled, "it's ok Miss! I'm sure he was just happy to be with such a pretty lady and couldn't help himself!"

Said woman giggled as she slowly pulled a small bundle of bills from her small cleavage, "oh you're too sweet! Here's the promised tip, and a little extra for being so good to me!"

The young man took the wad and after a quick thumb through a startled look came over him. He tried to argue but with a small wink and a finger to her lips he only smiled and ran out of the house.

The moment the French doors of the glamorous home shut the brunette skittered over as quickly as possible, her heels clicking against the marble floors, and she locked the doors. She whipped back around and ran back into the living room where the young taxi driver had left her snoozing "boyfriend". Carelessly dumping his body from the couch to the white carpeted floor she reached between the sofa cushions for a lavender colored incense.

Smiling mischievously she skipped over the male on the floor and began to make her way to the lighter across the room on her kitchen counter _'That chloroform won't hold up for much longer, but one whiff of this and he should at least be out for anoth-'_

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted as she suddenly felt a harsh tug on her ankle causing her to collapse on the carpet, but still, she held on tight to the incense. In shock, the brown haired woman turned back to see what had occurred, and secretly hoped that the worst case scenario had not come true.

Her dark eyes met gold and she knew it had, "How..?" Her voice trembled slightly but then she became angry and began to struggle. "How?! You should've been asleep for at least another hour!"

She screamed and clawed at the carpet as the black haired man dragged her back to him with a malevolent laugh, "did you really think you were sly? I knew what you were doing the moment you touched me in that bar."

He continued to pull her and almost got stabbed several times with her dangerous pumps, but with two quick flicks of his wrist they were gone and she was barefoot.

By now she was right in front of him, his grip still on her one ankle was definitely going to leave a bruise. She stared up at him incredulously, the shock was so great he was able to effortlessly pluck the incense from her small hand. He carelessly tossed it in a random direction ensuring that it broke upon contact with whatever surface it touched. _'He knew the whole time..?'_

His calm eyes almost looked insane as they stared at her intensely and his smirk had grown into something…demonic. "Chloroform, sweetheart."

Her heart stopped, _'no, it couldn't be… I was so sure!'_

"You reeked of it."

This man, he could kill her at any moment if he so desired. She was told to kill him with as little confrontation as possible because he was dangerous and merciless. This isn't how it was supposed to go! She felt like crying but held her emotions in place and suddenly pulled something from her garter and lunged at him the best she could.

A syringe was aimed straight for his jugular, but she only scraped him before he grabbed her wrist and began twisting it the wrong way. She screamed in pain and released the syringe.

He took the moment to pin her down by successfully sitting on her hips and pinning her wrists with one hand.

The small woman still kicked her legs furiously as she tried to escape.

"Okuda Manami."

She immediately stilled.

"I surely hope you didn't dye that pretty hair of yours."

He coiled his finger around one caramel strand; her heart was racing and her stomach was churning in fear.

"Hm? But what's this? Your eyes aren't brown… they're much prettier than these."

He began to reach for an eye, but she immediately turned away. "I have no idea who this Manami is, but I demand you stop!"

"Stop?" He laughed, "Why would I ever do that? Ma-na-mi chan."

The girl below him trembled as she tried to think of ways to escape or at least reach her garter where her other poisons were.

The man above her smirked before gripping the top of his head and pulling.

She gasped as the black head of hair was pulled clean off and, instead, a head of well-groomed neon red hair lazily fell out fitting those piercing gold eyes perfectly. She wasn't sure if she should scream or cry, before she could decide she felt a pull on her scalp and next thing she knew violet spilled from the wig revealing her true hair color.

The removal of her own wig brought her own voice, "Karma kun…"

Said male leaned in, "Aw, you remembered." His smile was taunting and his gaze was condescending, "I'm truly relieved you didn't dye it."He grabbed a bit of her hair and pressed it to his lips "I've missed this."

Manami Okuda could no longer hide the feelings of anger, failure, fear, and now embarrassment, so she cried. It started as small sniffles, but she was quickly choking on held back sobs as she tried not to look at him. Her shame was too great to bare.

She weakly began to struggle again "so what? Are you just going to kill me now? Well, go ahead! See if I care!"

Her spiteful attitude was merely a mask as she continued to cry.

Karma was enjoying himself too much. Who knew poison glasses would be his next assassin? And this new fiery attitude just added on to everything he already adored about her! Oh, but he couldn't kill her, oh no. He wanted to keep her for himself, and never give her back to whatever shit agency she was working for.

Karma Akabane has wanted Manami Okuda since the first day he saw her in class 3-E, and he was finally going to have her.

* * *

 _ **Please Review! Constructive criticism appreciated!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**As promised here's the second chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on, look at me Manami-chan! It's been too long since our last encounter."

That forceful grip was once again on Manami's jaw making her meet that infuriating gaze.

Her bloodshot eyes met Karmas, but for some reason, he wasn't as excited by her look as he thought he would be… a light bulb _'those damn brown contacts.'_

He first asked kindly if she would remove them, or as kindly as Karma Akabane could, but she childishly refused. This quickly led to an awkward struggle, but he successfully got the contacts off.

"Karma kun you idiot you could have poked my eye out! Where have your filthy hands even been!?"

"How many times have you dropped me on the floor tonight? I lost count."

She was irate and wriggled aggressively, her struggling was getting annoying so he stopped it by dropping his weight completely on top of her.

Manami gasped at the feeling of being crushed, this was painful and humiliating.

"So tell me Okuda-san why were you put to kill me? Last time I checked you were innocently doing research, yet here you are! And besides, I thought we were _friends._ "

His tone was belittling, and that sparked a stinging glare.

Karma only smirked in response, _'Well at least she's not crying.'_

"I can do whatever I want in my spare time, and you know exactly what you've been up to for there to be a bounty on your head Karma Akabane."

"Ohhh, last name included? You must be really mad Okuda-san."

He was mocking her and she wasn't pleased. "Why have you killed so many government officials Karma? I thought you were fairly making your way to the top!"

"Hm?" He suddenly took a pensive look, "what is fair Okuda-san? Can you tell me? Because I find it perfectly fair to dispose of those" his eyes took on that disturbing shadow that made her throat go dry, "who I see as completely unfit for the positions that they do not rightfully deserve. Don't you think?"

She hated being so close to him when he got like this. Manami always felt indescribably odd because not only was he violent, but the bloodlust that came off of him in tsunami-like waves was suffocating. She could never explain how she felt, but it wasn't exactly bad. Yet she could not argue, even in her given report it had stated how the individual that Karma was pretending to be was only killing those government officials that were well known for their scandals, stealing, and inappropriate behavior. He was like a fucked up Robin Hood.

"Ne, Manami-chan."

She flinched as she suddenly found his crazed look so close to her. The psychotic gleam in his eyes made her shiver and her heart pound, but not out of fear. Excitement? No, couldn't be. His body was close though, unbearably so. His breath was still plagued with the bourbon he'd been drinking at the bar. It mixed into the heavy scent of his cologne creating something deadlier than any other poison she had concocted before.

She felt faint and unknowingly gripped his shoulders as if truly afraid she would fall through the floor of her very own home and into some foreign vacuum of space.

"Manami."

Karma called to her and was pleased to see her glazed lilac eyes meet his.

He felt his own body tense and heat up, her very own touch was causing the muscles underneath to ripple as if in spasm. "I want to have you."

The words were slow, and it took a moment but Manami understood. "Y-you're a murderer…"

He shivered at the small stutter, he'd always had a thing for her damn stuttering. "Of course I am, but are you saying it doesn't excite you?"

Karma ducked his head to her throat.

Manami had almost forgotten that there was more around her than just Karma once he left her line of sight. For a moment she was confused but suddenly she felt the blazing heat of his lips pressed to her pitter pattering pulse. She jumped, and immediately laced her thin fingers in his surprisingly soft hair.

Karma bit back a groan but shivered violently as her nails scraped his scalp. He was straining to actually feel her nails when he was wearing that damn wig, but now that he actually could feel the sensation he so desired the red head almost didn't know what to do with himself.

"K-Karma-"

"As an assassin, you must be familiar with the _rush_. The way that person looks at you when they know what's next."

He parted his lips slightly, "That look of confusion, but knowing fear."

He dragged his lips back and forth softly, "then they start pleading, like the pathetic bug they are."

Manami shivered and was refusing to believe that his talk of something so wrong was actually doing this to her.

Karma knowingly smirked, "then the way they scream."

He sighed in satisfaction, "Sometimes my victims are too afraid to make any noise… but _I make them."_

His known sharp teeth suddenly bit into her pale flesh. The girl beneath him let out a sharp cry as she pulled on his hair, unknowingly this only urged him to do more and his teeth sank deeper as he began to suck on her sweet skin.

"Karma! N-no!"

He ignored her as he continued abusing the soft skin trapped by his mouth while savoring the feeling of her thighs rubbing against his hips as she struggled against his body weight.

Manami was lost and only became more lost when Karma stopped with her pulse and merely moved to the other side and repeated the pattern on several other spots on the column of her throat. This was too much, she couldn't bear it. His scent, his mouth, his tongue. The violet haired girl had just taken notice that the man above her had aggressively begun kissing her.

He threaded his fingers into the back of her head and pulled on her jaw to open that little mouth of hers. Their tongues danced wildly, Karma slanted his mouth over Manami's in order to kiss her more deeply while searching for more undiscovered spots. He realized the roof of her mouth caused her to whine as he languidly began rubbing and probing each individual ridge with his tongue. He thoroughly enjoyed torturing her with this new discovery, but Karma was surprised when she suddenly tore her mouth from his and attempted to hide herself in the crook of his neck.

Manami breathed heavily as her heart raced. Her mouth felt unusually wet and almost numb. Her lips tingled and burned while her nose deeply inhaled his spicy cologne that was strongest on his neck.

Everything was too much "Karma…I can't… I feel… faint…"

Her gasped words reached said boys ears, and he quickly knew that he had to make a choice. _'Have her, or don't have her?'_

His fingers tangled in her hair, Karma pulled Manami's face to his line of sight with only weak resistance. Something that'd he'd only fantasized about met his gaze.

Her porcelain skin was thoroughly flushed to a scorching color that reached all the way to the tips of her ears. Manami's brow was shiny with sweat and her large eyes were glimmering with unshed tears as she tried to not meet his gaze. Her kiss swollen lips called to him desperately as the leftover saliva made them shine. What little lipstick she had left after their first time kissing was again thoroughly smeared, and Karma was quite sure he was wearing some himself making him lick his lips.

Suddenly a thought occurred to him while gazing upon this beautiful sight, Manami had attempted to seduce him, Karma's jaw clenched. She did it easily and without hesitation, in other words, she'd done it before.

His grip on her hair was now painful causing the lilac eyed girl to look at him. The bloodlust was once again strong, but there was a hint of something else in there with it. For once Karma was actually scaring her.

"K-Kar-" Manami's own squeal cut her off as he suddenly flipped her onto her stomach and lifted her hips into the air.

She was even more frightened when she suddenly felt him bend over her; his breath was in her ear and she could feel something different on her ass that made her panic. _'H-he's not going to do what I think he's going to do… right?'_

"How many men have seen what I've seen tonight?" His voice was a low growl, "How many have kissed you?"

Her mind was racing as she was attempting to think without getting distracted by his voice, "Karma, I don't-"

"How many have you _slept_ with?"

His last question was a mere whisper and was met with silence which was the only answer he needed.

* * *

 _ **Review** ,_ ** _please! Constructive criticism much appreciated!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Wanted to give big thanks to those who have been leaving me their lovely reviews, I love you all!**

 **As well, I was going through the story and I realized that I actually have four chapters to post lol so sorry about that, but tomorrow the last chapter will be posted! enjoy the third one for now!**

* * *

Manami was still confused, she had no idea where this was coming from because she had never slept with a man in her life! Yes she had kissed quite a few, but it never went further!

Manami was lost in thought when abruptly she felt a hand on her thigh immediately making her squirm. " _Karma_! What are you doing!?"

"Just thought I'd remove this shit so it doesn't get in the way."

Manami flinched as she felt her trusty garter with all her poison get ripped clean off her thigh surely leaving a few scratches.

She continued to struggle, "No! Karma! Those are important! _S-stop moving your hand_!"

She was screaming at him now as she felt his burning touch move to her inner thigh and inch slowly up. Her legs trembled as she attempted to close them, but his grip was too strong.

Her own hand met his as she tried to keep it from sliding up any further. "Karma please! Stop!"

"Why so nervous Manami-chan, I'm sure this is nothing new for you."

She squealed in embarrassment when she felt his fingers begin to caress the soft cotton fabric that covered her woman hood. "S-stop!"

She was sobbing now "Karma! Please stop! I'm scared! What's wrong with you?!"

With a hiss, her head was painfully turned to look directly into his haunting eyes.

"What's wrong with _me_? What's wrong with _you_ for selling your body out like some whore just for some fucking agency?!"

Manami was shocked into silence, Karma had never spoken to her like this. "I thought you were better than that! But here you are seducing as if nothing! Well, you've done a great job so now I'm going to reward myself!"

Karma boldly stuck his hand into her underwear shaking Manami out of her stupor and releasing a whole new wave of screams from her, begging for him to listen.

She suddenly gripped his forearm with both hands, and with the loudest voice Karma had ever heard escape her lips Okuda Manami screeched, "KARMA AKABANE STOP IT THIS INSTANT! I'VE NEVER SLEPT WITH ANOTHER MAN!"

He immediately stilled. A brief silence, it seemed she was getting somewhere. The young chemist quickly removed his hand with a slight shiver, and with teary eyes turned back to look at Karma, his shocked expression only stared at her.

"Are you-Ngh!"

Suddenly her bony elbow knocked right into his chin with a surprising amount of force thoroughly knocking him back.

He quickly sat up and watched Manami making a mad dash for the front door. "Oh no you don't!"

Karma immediately sped after her.

Salvation was in sight for the poison maker as she reached the exit. She gripped the handle and attempted to open the door, but was shocked to find it locked. She gasped and a sudden flashback to her locking the door earlier came to mind. She cursed at forgetting the key and suddenly dashed for the stairwell. She almost tripped at hearing and feeling Karma just brush past her and slam into the door where she was just standing with a terrifying amount of force. She didn't dare turn around though and continued up the carpeted stairs only going faster at hearing his thundering footsteps behind her. Manami sprinted down the lengthy hall of rooms and abruptly made a right turn up another small flight of stairs to a metal door with a key pad.

Karma smirked as he saw her running herself into a corner believing he would have her at any moment _._

 _'Come on! Come on!'_ The pad flashed red as she typed in the wrong code once again. Manami was in such a panic she couldn't stop shaking and this would be her third attempt to get the pin. Three was her lucky number as the pad flashed the most beautiful green she had ever seen. Quickly the door slid open and once she entered it closed just as Karma's face came into sight.

His banging quickly ensued frightening the chemist.

" _Manami_! Open this _damn_ door _now_!"

Said girl ignored him as she turned to look at her lab that was housed behind the metal door. She quickly began running from one spot to the next putting together a new formula. Flasks and beakers alike clinked and clanged while some test tubes fell to the floor shattering into small pieces, but she ignored them all. This time she'd ensure that he would stay asleep, forever.

Karma's banging was insistent as he continued yelling at her through the door. "You've seduced me Manami! You might as well finish what _you_ started! You've done it for _plenty_ others I'm sure! WHAT MAKES _ME_ ANY DIFFERENT?!"

Manami shook her head as she began to fill the syringe with the clear liquid she had just finished concocting. She wanted to just scream, she couldn't understand where he'd gotten this ridiculous idea. She could never do that with another man because…. Manami felt her heart ache as she stared at the filled syringe. This was for the best she was sure. He was so angry she could just picture the veins protruding along his neck and face, and he was so lost to reason there was no bringing him back. At this point it was kill or be killed, and she had an assassination to execute.

She slowly approached the door that had, scarily enough, received several decent sized dents.

It had also fallen eerily quiet.

She thickly swallowed before reaching for the pad to open the door.

"Okuda-san…" Her hand froze, "you're the only girl…

Her hand froze.

"You're the only girl… woman I've ever wanted…"

Manami's heart stopped.

"I've wanted you since those elementary days in class 3-E… and then I see you again to only… be too late to have you…"

He sounded so defeated, Manami was pressed against the door trying to hear every soft word that he was speaking.

"If you're going to kill me, then I won't fight you."

Karma stared at the metal door in silence. He was tired, very tired of this game that he was torturing himself with, but who better to put him out of his misery than poison glasses herself? The red head knew that he had thoroughly scared her off, didn't he always?

He mirthlessly chuckled, _'she could probably cook something up to make me die agonizingly slow.'_

The door before him then slid open. His gaze immediately met that of a teary eyed girl.

There Manami stood with her long hair in a complete mess; her dress appeared slightly torn and she was breathing heavily, but the oddest part was the syringe in her right hand held in a ready to strike position. She looked ready to do anything but strike though.

Karma, for once in his life, was unsure as to what to do as the girl before him looked upset, pissed off, and relieved?

Her plump bottom lip trembled as she walked forward towards Karma's chest. She hiccupped as she reached her destination and just stared at the white button up he was wearing. Her fist trembled as she made no move to near the awaiting needle to Karma's heart.

With utter carefulness the red head smoothly removed the syringe from her hand; the moment he did Manami's fist clenched and began to slowly beat his chest as tears streamed down her face.

"Y-You jerk!" She sniffed, "how dare you tell me these things _now_ of all times!"

She began to beat his chest with more force as her voice continued to rise. "And how?! How could I sleep with another man when you're the only one I've ever wanted Karma?!"

She was pounding his chest with both hands now. "How dare you suppose these types of things of me, and then basically force yourself on me?! You horrible jerk!"

She was sobbing and yelling and merely continued to sob as Karma slowly wrapped his arms around her. She cried into his warm chest without hesitation.

Karma let her cry it out for some time before speaking, "I'm sorry."

Manami stopped and looked up, not believing what she'd just heard, but his hand forced her head back to his chest. His heart beat thundered loudly in her ear.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. I was just so angry, the thought of someone else touching you" His grip tightened, "It made me sick. I just wanted to kill someone."

She shivered as she hiccupped and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Karma…"

The said male clenched his teeth as his flushed face was stained with small tears, fuck he had to get it together.

"Karma…" She murmured his name again, "I love you…"

Okuda knew what she had just said and was unsure how he would react, but his faster heart beat gave her a positive sign.

Karma took a moment to absorb the words she'd just spoken, perhaps waiting for the stuttered out "sorry" and "I didn't mean it", but it never came, she was serious.

He hissed, " _Fuck_."

Manami gasped as she suddenly heard a loud shattering noise, and turned around to see that Karma had carelessly flung her glass syringe into the lab making a mess on the floor.

"K-Karma! That's a danger to lab safety! You should know that now I need to cle- kyah!" She was abruptly picked up bridal style, and with no

She was abruptly picked up bridal style, and with no hesitation, Karma was on the move.

"Karma, wait! Where are you- do you even know where you're-"

He suddenly kicked her bedroom door in, the boy most certainly knew where he was going, he was now a man on a mission.

* * *

 _ **Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**So last chapter! yaay! thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, I really enjoyed writing and posting this story!**

I **hope this chapter is satisfactory for all of you ;)**

 **WARNING: serious smut ahead**

* * *

Before Manami could speak she suddenly found herself sailing through midair then falling into her mattress.

She bounced once or twice before Karma was once again on her. "You don't get what you do to me, do you?"

Manami merely stared up at him in confusion, this lead to Karma smirking, and looking up in slight exasperation. It was then she realized the light sheen of sweat on his face.

Before she could ask if he was alright the red head grabbed her hand, "then I'll show you." And pressed it right to his crotch.

Okuda Manami was not mortified for touching down there, if anything she was used to grazing over this spot of the male anatomy when kissing went a little further in her assassination plans. She was mortified by the fact that she could clearly feel what he was trying to show her, and the fact that it was Karma's.

He chuckled darkly, "I know you're smart enough to know what that means," she looked up at him as he began to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt, "don't you."

With the way Manami's face flushed he knew she did. Pleased with himself Karma pinned her wrist to the bed and began to nibble on her neck as he slipped the straps of her dress off her slim shoulders.

She began to stutter incomprehensible "waits" and "please" but they fell on deaf ears as Karma continued doing as he pleased. He was satisfied to hear a small gasp as he pulled the top portion of her dress down and mouthed as much of her small breast as he could.

She writhed and pushed against him as small whines escaped her lips. "Karma..." she gasped, "please wait…!"

She winced as he none too gently bit her breast.

"You've made me wait enough." His voice rumbled across her skin making her shiver.

She grew even more embarrassed as he once again pulled the dress down, it now pooling at her waist causing her arms to get caught in the straps of the dress. This left Manami unable to move, and at Karma's mercy.

His hot tongue trailed down her abdomen and over her ribs. The young chemist twitched and turned her head away as her hands gripped and ungripped the bed sheets beneath them. Her skin was on fire and wherever Karma touched made her want to moan and cry out. She was suddenly so sensitive and being touched by the very person she loved… it was a whole new scary experience. But Manami craved something more than what he was giving her, his skin.

"K-Karma…"

Piercing gold eyes shot to her lilac ones. She felt her heart thunder almost painfully in her chest at the look he was giving her. Her thighs unintentionally clenched.

"I…" she blew a breath as that damn tongue of his skimmed the underside of one breast. "I want… t-to touch y-y-you…"

Suddenly his tongue flicked, almost aggressively, against one rosy nipple making Manami moan. Karma hovered over his prey as he subtly panted, God the way those words affected him.

"Hm~ you want to touch me Manami-chan?"

Her face turned impossibly redder, he was sure it rivaled his own head of hair. Karma suddenly leaned back, still not releasing Okuda from her dress, and slowly continued unbuttoning his shirt.

Manami was sure that she was drooling. She couldn't stop swallowing or licking her lips as more and more pale skin was revealed to her innocent eyes.

The man above her watched in satisfaction as her large eyes shamelessly roved over him, never staying in one place for too long just to move to another and then back to the same spot.

Manami came back to reality when she suddenly realized that Karma wasn't throwing aside the shirt, he was…folding it.

"Karma, why are you-?" She halted as suddenly he leaned over her once again and fluidly tied the prestigiously folded fabric around her eyes.

A pulse of silence passed before she immediately began to struggle. Karma Akabane's known sadistic laughter didn't help to quell her sudden writhing.

"K-Karma Akabane take this off right now!"

"But where's the fun in that?"

Manami didn't stop moving even as she felt his hands trailing up her thighs. Oh, was she frustrated. Was this what it meant to be _sexually_ frustrated? Is that what she did to most of her victims? Oh the horrible irony.

The violet haired girl let out a shrill noise when she felt a blazing heat against her underwear. This had happened once tonight, and Manami was feeling something completely different this time around.

"Karma, please…" She tried fruitlessly to close her legs, "I-I don't like this. I w-wanna see you…"

She suddenly froze when the sensation of hot air hit her ear.

"When one sense is taken away, the others are heightened."

A chilling breeze of air whistled in Manami's ear making her flinch and attempt to escape.

Karma chuckled, "how did that feel?"

"I don-!"

"And this?"

Two long fingers stroked her womanhood; Okuda tried twisting her body away but failed as that warm hand slipped into her underwear and immediately began to play with her folds.

She let out a keening moan.

"You're so wet… Manami."

Her whispered name sent chills up her spine, and even she could feel just how much more wet she was becoming.

"You're dripping."

She could hear the smirk in Karma's voice as he slipped off her underwear.

"P-Please don't say such th-things."

"What?" His hand found its way back to his prize. "That you're wet? Soaked? _Dripping_?"

Manami gasped as one of his long fingers began to push its way in.

"and so _tight_."

"Ah, Karma!"

She could feel his heat right on top of her, Manami was at a loss from the foreign feeling as she felt his breath on her lips, "how I've dreamed of you moaning my name as I do as I please to your body."

Karma suddenly added a second finger and began thrusting both with scissoring motions. Okuda's back arched from the mattress as she let out a desperate cry. Her trembling legs pressed against Karma's hips as he continued thrusting his fingers.

"Do you want me Manami?"

She only moaned in response, Karma's fingers moved more aggressively. Manami could feel herself drooling as her few senses were being overwhelmed. She could barely think straight and Karma was asking her questions? And expecting her to _respond_?!

Suddenly, Karma's violent grip was in her hair and was pushing her head up. "Answer me Manami."

"I-"

"Do you not want me to fuck you?"

Karma could feel her walls beginning to tighten around his fingers as he continued pumping them, and if her louder moans and still shorter breath didn't testify enough, she was definitely close.

So he stopped.

"Ah… Karma, please…" She began to whine, but his hold on her scalp tightened making Manami flinch in slight pain.

Instinctively her hands wanted to reach up to loosen his grip on her hair, but she only hissed as her arms dug into the fabric of her dress that they were still confined in.

"Tell me you want to finish, that you want me to fuck you."

"I can't…"

Karma's mouth aggressively pressed against Manami's. His tongue none too gently forced her pretty lips apart as he mercilessly plunged his tongue in and out of her mouth.

Manami felt as if she was choking as his tongue filled her mouth, she felt like she couldn't breathe. It felt euphoric. Just when she thought she was going to pass out Karma pulled away. The lilac eyed girl greedily took in gulps of air. The hold on her was then gone, and her blind fold was suddenly ripped off.

Seeing her teary eyes only drove Karma insane. Faster than before he mercilessly fucked her with his fingers earning a startled cry from the female beneath him. Almost as soon as he began Manami came in such an intense manner her entire body began to convulse violently. But he didn't stop, he just continued moving his fingers.

Manami was screaming as her sensitive body was being thoroughly abused. Her slim legs kicked and flailed in resistance.

"Say that you want me to fuck you!"

Karma glared at Manami possessively as he snarled at her with those sharp teeth of his. "Say that you want me!"

Tears streamed down her face as she shook her head.

His thumb suddenly on her clit made her cry out, "No Karma!"

"Say it!"

She bit her lip as the continuous orgasm was truly too much for her body, she was giving in, "F-fuck me Karma!" She cried, "Please j-just fuck me!"

As soon as those words left her mouth his fingers stopped and were removed.

Manami was breathless and she could feel her woman hood pulsing. She trembled as her legs collapsed and shook in complete exhaustion to the soft bed. She paid no mind as Karma literally ripped the dress still pooled at her waist clear in half and flung its remaining bits across the room. Everything was a haze as she heard the jingling of his belt being undone.

Manami Okuda was too exhausted to pay attention to the small details around her. She abruptly felt a soft grip on her chin, warm lips gently kissed her. Her exhaustion seemed to slowly melt away with it as her eyes adjusted and she was once again caught in those golden orbs. Their haunting allure sent her body aflame once again. For once she understood just why Karma was so dangerous, just one look and she once again was under his spell and at his mercy. Being tied up or not he expressed his dominance on her, from his firm grasp on her legs as he spread them to his soft caress as his smooth voice cooed her to relax.

Apparently, she was still unbelievably tight. His fingers were one thing, but what he was trying to put inside her was another.

Manami gasped as she griped the pillow beneath her with one hand, and pressed the other to Karma's stomach. "Karma w-wait it hurts…"

He gripped her wrist and brought her hand to his lips.

He tenderly kissed her knuckles, "it's going to hurt. I'm gonna keep going regardless."

True to his word he pushed his cock in a bit more while leaning over to softly kiss Manami's tears. He didn't like hurting her, but fuck he wanted her.

Okuda suddenly cried out at feeling her hymen being torn and instinctively wrapped her arms and legs around the red head. She trembled slightly at the feel of him inside her, it stung.

Karma on the other hand was in complete ecstasy. He was too slow on attempting to bite back the groan that escaped his throat in a low guttural growl. The way her walls clamped down on him like a vice made it painfully wonderful. He felt his skin break out in goosebumps as he slowly began to pull out.

Manami's grip on him tightened as she attempted to stop him with a small whimper. She was in pain, but he had to move.

Karma fixed his grip on the petite female. He softly weaved one hand into her hair and brought her close to his neck, he could feel her tears on his skin as he began to set a tempo that quickly became faster, her lavender scent was overwhelming.

Manami whimpered and cried out as the pain was becoming a dull ache and pleasure was suddenly overwhelming her.

"Karma!" She grabbed his hair and pulled and scratched his scalp as the same abuse was endured by his back.

Karma only felt more turned on at her clawing and couldn't resist sinking his teeth into her soft neck once more.

"S-slower… I-I can't!"

Doing the opposite Karma was now full out ramming into her. This unleashed a loud cry from the lilac eyed girl as the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room.

Manami was overwhelmed as her teary eyes starred into the ceiling. She couldn't believe that this was happening, that she was finally with the man she'd always loved. She felt as if she couldn't breathe.

Karma abruptly ripped away from her neck and now fully consumed all of her senses making Okuda feel like she was full on suffocating.

His pupils were the size of pin pricks and his cheeks were flushed. His dripping sweat was the most erotic thing she'd ever seen as it dripped onto her bouncing breasts.

He looked feral.

She reached out to him as her breathing began to pick up and her body began to tighten.

Karma could feel her becoming tighter. He growled possessively as he began to angle his hips and roll them aggressively.

Manami gasped out his name as her hands desperately gripped him as if seeking some sort of leverage for her coming orgasm.

"Oh please..!" she nearly sobbed.

Karma brought their bodies closer than ever as suddenly her back arched violently and her breasts pressed flush against his own chest with loud cries and whimpers, he shivered as his name was mixed with her calls.

Manami convulsed and cried as her orgasm ripped through her body and almost screamed as suddenly Karma went impossibly deeper with quick successive thrusts before she felt impossibly warm and full inside.

Her lover couldn't help the gasped moan that escaped his lips as his sweat-drenched hair stuck to her shoulder while his hot breath fanned over her skin. His hips bucked once and twice more before he was only left trembling as well.

Manami continued to shake as small aftershocks shook her legs, it was even better than the first one.

Karma breathed heavily as he attempted to find the strength to get off of her, but there was none left, so he simply collapsed on the soft woman beneath him.

Okuda Manami was so happy and exhausted herself that she was only too happy to be his pillow. Besides, even if she did feel like moving, her already aching loins were keeping her from doing so, she was throbbing.

* * *

"…Karma."

The red head turned at the call of his name to see Manami sitting on her bed completely covered with her lavender sheets as her cheeks were stained pink. He was just buttoning his shirt as she called to him. The morning light did wonders on her pearlescent eyes. He smirked as he approached the bed showing that she had his full attention.

She attempted to meet his gaze, but failed miserably, so she just came out with it. "I-I can't move." There was a pulse of silence, "m-m-my bo-odies t-to sore…"

Another pulse of silence before boyish laughter filled the room, she finally met his gaze. "I-it's not funny! I really can't!"

"Oh, I believe you, darling."

Karma slinked up to her and crawled onto the bed like a lion pinning a small sheep, "and if you'd like" he leaned into her.

She could feel his warm hands skimming up her spine, "I could leave you in this condition _every_ morning, I'm very capable."

He laughed as she smacked him.

* * *

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed this story!**_


End file.
